Stranded
by KitsuneClouds
Summary: Naruto and friends wanna go on vacation. But what happens when their plane crashed and they get stuck on a deserted island? NejiGaara, SasuNaru, KibaShino, ShikaTema


**Disclaimer:** So I'm still new and not used to any of this. Well, I don't own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't be making fan fiction about it.

**Stranded**

It wasn't supposed to turn out this way. No one was supposed to get hurt. They were supposed to actually get to their destination. Plane tickets were expensive, and only half of the group of passengers actually liked flying. But no. Fate hated this poor group. The plane went south much too early, and now a group of teens were stuck.

_"Come on, guys! It's about to leave without us!" a hyperactive blonde boy shouted, running towards the gate for he needed to board the plane. Nine of his friends quickly followed, badly wanting to get on the plane. The ten teens had each been saving up as much money as they could for about three years so that they could take the very vacation they were about to miss the plane for. They were spending their summer vacation at a beach house resort in Hawaii, one that none of them could never remember the name of. They had it written down though. . . somewhere. . ._

_Luckily, they all made it to the boarding gate before the plane left. The woman standing by the gate asked to see their tickets. They all fished through various pockets to find said tickets, handing them to the woman._

_"Hurry up and enjoy your flight." the woman smiled brightly, gesturing the group onto the plane. A few of the teens shuddered as they entered. All of them wanted to go on the trip, but not all of them agreed on taking a plane. It was a majority vote - over half of the group wanted to go by plane, less than half wanted to go by train._

_The crew got to their seats and sat down. This plane was two to a seat, so there was Naruto and Sasuke on one side, Neji and Hinata across the aisle from them, Temari and Shikamaru behind Naruto, Gaara and Kankuro behind Neji, and Kiba and Shino behind Temari._

_Naruto and Sasuke argued for nearly the entire flight. The words "teme" and "dobe" could be heard almost through the whole plane. At one point, the flight attendant had asked them to be quiet, thanks to some other passengers complaining about the noise. Now, since said flight attendant was in a very short dress that barely covered her ass and showed off a good portion of her chest, you would think that teenage boys would be too busy drooling and controlling their hormones to try and argue. Well, not Naruto. Or Sasuke, but the only one he really argued with was Naruto, so he stayed quiet. Both of the boys were gay, and though they would still give their opinion on a woman if asked for it, they didn't care for it as much as a straight guy would. So Naruto argued, finally being quieted by Sasuke's hand over his mouth. Of course, Sasuke's hand was quickly removes after getting covered in Naruto's saliva. As the raven-haired boy complained about being licked, the rest of his friends laughed along with Naruto._

_"Hey, Gaara?" Kankuro whispered to his brother. Gaara turned to look at him._

_"Do you like Neji?" Kankuro asked. Gaara remained expressionless. Well, at least, he tried to._

_"In what sense?" Gaara asked quietly._

_Kankuro gave him a look. "You know damn well what sense."_

_And Gaara did. He knew exactly what his brother meant. See, the redhead had had a huge crush on the Hyuga for quite some time now. But he had never told _anyone_. He didn't want to face annoying questions, similar to the one his brother had just asked. He also didn't want to risk Neji finding out. Typical teen drama, except if you said that around Gaara you'd be dead within five seconds._

_"Well?" Kankuro questioned again. "Do you?"_

_Gaara sighed. "Yes. Happy now?"_

_Kankuro grinned. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone." Gaara sighed again and turned to stare out the window. He just hoped that he and Kankuro were quiet enough that Neji- or anyone else, for that matter- couldn't hear the conversation._

_Suddenly, there was a huge crashing sound coming from the front of the plane. Hinata, Temari, and Kiba clung to the person next to them for dear life as the plane started to fly downward with frightening speed. They were the part of the group that had been scared of flying. At this point, nobody blamed them. All of the teens were scared out of their minds. _

_The breathing masks above every seat dropped down, and the teens frantically tried to put them on. Hinata passed out after securing her mask. Temari was trying to breathe normally. Kiba was freaking out. Naruto was scared, Sasuke was externally calm but internally scared. Neji was trying to awaken Hinata. Gaara put on his mask and remained silent, Kankuro looked around to make sure his friends were okay. And Shino was quiet and still._

_The plane made a beeline for the ground. It crashed into a pile of boulders on some island. About half of the teens passed out from the impact. Naruto bolted out of his seat and looked around to make sure his friends were alive. Sasuke's eyes were wide open, staring at the blonde. Naruto almost screamed, until Sasuke shook his head and blinked a few times, showing his friend that he was fine. Naruto moved on to Neji and Hinata. Hinata was still unconscious, but according to Neji, she was breathing. Kankuro was awake, breathing heavily and looking at his younger brother. Said brother was passed out in Kankuro's lap with a piece of metal stuck in his side. Tears threatened to fall from Naruto's eyes at the horror. Neji turned around and his eyes widened. Gaara was wounded, and it scared him. Neji had feelings for the redhead as well, but he kept it a secret for the same reasons. Temari and Shikamaru were both unconscious, but still breathing. Naruto double checked it himself to be sure. Kiba was wide-eyed and panting, looking around the plane. Shino was looking around as well, and for once, you could actually see his face. The impact of the crash had knocked his glasses away from him and onto the floor where they now lay in pieces._

_A good ten minutes later, the four unconscious teens had awoken. Seeing as the ten of them were the only survivors, they made their way around bodies and luggage to the door of the plane. It had busted off thanks to the crash, so the group was able to get out. Since Gaara couldn't walk very well with the metal in his side, Neji had been voluntold to carry him. It was like volunteering, only someone else had volunteered you. The Hyuga tried not to appear as happy as he felt._

_The kids got a good distance away from the plane, and a few of them turned around to look at it. Smoke hid what was left of the nose of the plane, and it looked like a thousand fireworks had just been set off. The kids continued walking and wound up on what looked to be a deserted island._

"Great." Naruto whined. "Just great. We're now in the middle of nowhere." Of course, surviving a plane crash and being scared out of your mind was no reason to not complain about it all.

"Naruto," Neji began. "I understand your irritation, but can we first focus on making sure Gaara's okay? I don't know about you but I don't think I would feel too good with a shard of metal stuck in my side."

Naruto immediately shut up and ran over to his injured friend.

"Hinata, did you bring the First Aid kit with you?" Neji asked his frightened cousin. Said cousin nodded.

"I'll go find it. I'll try to find the rest of our stuff, too." Sasuke offered, running off towards the wrecked plane. A few of the teens stared after him, their attention suddenly brought back to Gaara as the redhead started coughing. He groaned a couple of times and looked around. The first thing he saw was Neji, since the first direction he looked was up. Neji was slightly leaning over him, looking down at him. Gaara quickly looked around everywhere else, hoping to hide the blush that was spreading across his face.

Sasuke returned about ten minutes later with the First Aid kit.

"I found our bags. Anyone want to help me carry them?" he told the crew, handing the kit to Neji. While Neji opened and unpacked the kit, Shikamaru, Kiba and Shino followed Sasuke back to the plane. They returned moments later carrying everyone's bags.

"What happened?" mumbled Gaara, still groaning. He managed to looked down at himself, his eyes widened at the sight of the piece of metal covered in his blood.

"The plane crashed. Somehow this piece got stuck in your side, and you passed out." Neji explained, internally pondering how to remove said piece without making the redhead scream.

"It was scary. One minute I'm looking at everyone else, and the next thing I know, you're passed out on my lap!" Kankuro added.

"This is going to hurt, Gaara." Neji stated. "Just close your eyes, take a deep breath, and I'll remove the metal."

Gaara gulped but did as intruscted. His eyes were closed, and as he drew in a breath, the metal was forcefully pulled from his side. He bit back a scream, gritting his teeth. Neji quickly reached for the gauze, unrolling it and folding it over the wound. once he had it on thick enough, he grabbed the medical tape and taped the bandage to Gaara's body. Gaara sat up, leaning back on his hands. His friends looked at him.

"Well," Temari started. "Now that Gaara's okay, the rest of us should see what's out here. We may be stuck here for a while."

The other teens agreed with the blonde woman. Partially because she was right, but mostly because, like her brother, it really wasn't a good idea to argue with her.


End file.
